monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:BannedLagiacrus
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs Please remember to sign. Anyway, I was just curious about the "Banned" in the title, which usually when placed in a username indicates sockpuppetry. Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 23:14, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Sorry not going to be on alot because i'm playin' MH3U so i'll try to do the pics as soon as possilbe. Joe333red (talk) 00:59, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Concerns About HC Monsters Hey, BannedLagiacrus! I just want to say that I'm going to take over your HC 3rd Gen Monsters page - I'm going to update it and clean it all up. Plus, I might want to add/edit some aesthetic differences and attacks to the monsters. Just lettin' you know! I've already started the maintenance, hope you like what I come up with. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 18:13, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Response K i'll try to get to them.Joe333red (talk) 01:29, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Response Thanks i'll keep doing more.Joe333red (talk) 01:30, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I accepted your offer! When you asked on my blog if I can use your monsters and stuff in my fan games, fan fics, etc. All I could say that it was: OFFER ACCEPTED! I can use all the help i can get! Your HC, supremacy and unknown species are easily promising. On a side note: Can you give me a link to all your monsters that you can get, as well as areas? It would make things easier to navigate your stuff for me. PS: Check out Monster Hunter EX from time to time. It will have regular updates to it and it's contents. Gojira57 (talk) 14:20, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Be sure to check out Monster Hunter EX: A new era , and leave a comment, I can use all the advice and support I can get! Merry Christmas! or Hanakah, or Quanza or whatever you celebrate this year! :) Gojira57 (talk) 14:47, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Renders for your 3 monsters. Of course I accept your request! Just the thing though, what did you mean by "I could make up a few new areas for your game if you want along with a few new monsters exclusive to those areas(You just got to name a real world area and name a monster class/a monster species/a close relative to that monster)"? I just wanted to go through it in detaiI. Should be done by the end of today, or in the afternoon tomorrow. I have the day off today but I still got loads of work to do (When you live with 2 younger sisters, the house gets pretty chaotic). Ukanlos Subspecies (talk) 08:21, October 16, 2014 (UTC)Ukanlos Subspecies Aisu Rajang Render Aisu Rajang :D The other two will be done tomorrow night. Ukanlos Subspecies (talk) 20:32, October 16, 2014 (UTC)Ukanlos Subspecies Your Offer I accept your offer: "New Area and New Monster". :) I'm thinking of this map with 4 areas, and it's basically the ancient ruins of a once glorious city. It's the kind of map where you can only fight 1 Boss monster (e.g Snowy Mountains Peak). The thing is, I don't like it when you can only fight the boss monster in a single area, so I'm thinking it could travel between the 4 areas. I'm looking to call this area "The Desolate Paradise", "The Ravaged Empire" or "The Enlightened Ruins". As for the monster, I'm thinking of a name that would roughly translate to "Luminous Feathered Dragon" in Japanese, but has a different spelling in English (e.g Seruregiosu in Romaji / Seregios in English). I'm assuming you speak better Japanese than I, so I'm going to leave that to you. I'll provide you with the full details on the map (including a drawing of it) and a concept / render for the monster. I head off to work! (P.S it may be quite difficult for us to communicate, different time zones and all) Ukanlos Subspecies (talk) 06:05, October 17, 2014 (UTC)Ukanlos Subspecies Voltaic Chameleos render Here it is :D Shoji Akalis is coming early tomorrow (P. S I'll send you a full drawing of the map and the concept of the monster tomorrow) Shoji Akalis render Shoji Akalis render Hope you like it :) Ukanlos Subspecies (talk) 11:05, October 18, 2014 (UTC)Ukanlos Subspecies